As shown in FIG. 1, a display device with a narrow bezel generally comprises a black matrix 103 coated on a second substrate 104, and a frame sealant 102 coated on the black matrix 103. UV light 110 is irradiated from the first substrate 101 comprising thin film transistors to cure the frame sealant 102. However, driver circuits and wirings (not shown) in an array substrate block UV light for curing the frame sealant, and this seriously affects the efficiency and effect for curing the frame sealant. The frame sealant is not cured completely, so that the frame sealant suffers from decrease in adhesiveness, or even breakage, which leads to the problem of liquid crystal leakage.